


Catch Me If I fall

by Slyther1nM1nds



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Sherlock, F/M, OOC Mycroft - Freeform, OOC Sherlock, Past Sexual Abuse, Uncle Mycroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther1nM1nds/pseuds/Slyther1nM1nds
Summary: Sherlock should have thought of this, but he didn't and now as he looked at the little boy in his arms he could only hope that he is good enough.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock sighed as he looked around the living room of 221B Baker Street, why were all the criminals being so boring recently? He didn’t even have John to keep him company since Rosamund had been born the man was unable to spend as much time visiting, and Sherlock understood this and he still saw John, Mary and Rosie very frequently, it was just that everything was so dull. It was early in the morning and Sherlock could hear Mrs Hudson going to the front door, probably to put her milk bottles out. Sherlock jumped up as he heard Mrs Hudson scream, his feet already moving to the door as he analysed possibilities, it wasn’t a scream of terror, more one of surprise. So perhaps a surprise visitor? Or her current paramour’s wife? He slowed his descent down the stairs as he saw Mrs Hudson frozen in shock “Mrs Hudson, what is all the racket about?” he said briskly as he reached the bottom of the stairs, that’s when he saw it, and gently pushed Mrs Hudson out the way. On the doorstep was a baby. 

He knelt in front of the tightly swaddled baby. His synapses firing even faster than usual as he made fast deductions, the baby was tiny so obviously a new-born, a blue hat was perched delicately on the baby’s head, so the baby was a boy, the blanket it was swaddled in was cheap, hospital regulation, so someone dropped him off straight from the hospital. Sherlock ran a finger down the sleeping baby’s cheek, still warm even though it was quite cold outside so whoever it was that left him knew that someone would find him soon, it wasn’t until Sherlock took in the few curly locks of hair sticking out from the hat and the cupid bow lips that Sherlock suddenly realised that the baby looked just like him. Sherlock sighed this was definitely a bit not good. 

He picked the little boy up gently making sure to support his head and as he did so a letter fluttered to the floor from the folds of the blankets. Sherlock moved the baby so that his head was on his shoulder and his body running parallel to Sherlock’s chest as Sherlock’s arm rested under his bum supporting his weight. Sherlock bent gracefully to pick up the letter as he closed the door. He turned to Mrs Hudson as the baby snuffled into his neck. “Mrs Hudson, I know you are in shock so I want you to go and make some tea, I don’t quite know what’s happening but I know that none of us are in danger.” He said softly as he nudged her towards her kitchen. Once he knew that Mrs Hudson was okay he made his way up the stairs holding both the baby and the letter closely. He sat down in his chair in one fluid movement, his brain was trying out all different scenarios but only one stood out and Sherlock knew that if he was right his life was about to change forever. He looked towards the sleeping baby whose breath he could feel on his neck, Sherlock gently stroked down the child’s back before turning his attention to the letter, the envelope was made from cheap paper and was A5 size, his name was written neatly on the front with cursive writing, but the thing that struck Sherlock most was the thickness of it, it obviously contained more than just a note. He took a deep breath and opened the letter.

Sherlock  
The baby is yours, I don’t want it and so I enclose fully binding legal documents that absolve my parental rights.  
Clarice Harper

Yes this was definitely a bit not good thought Sherlock as he looked over the legal documents. He thought back nine months previously and then sighed again, he did remember one night with Clarice, it was quick and messy and in an alleyway. Sherlock hadn’t even thought about the possibility of there being any repercussions. The baby shuffled a bit in its sleep and Sherlock absently stroked down the baby’s back again. His synapses were firing fast again there was so much he needed to do but the first thing was that he needed to get the baby checked out at the hospital. He stood quickly and gracefully while making sure not to disturb the sleeping child on his shoulder. The little boy whined in his sleep disliking the movement “Shhhhh” Sherlock said softly “Its okay, you’re okay.” Sherlock gracefully made his way down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen to inform Mrs Hudson that he was going to the hospital.

Sherlock sat in the back of a taxi and just looked at the baby in his arms drinking in his features, the conclusion he came to was that the boy was almost definitely his son. Sherlock found himself holding the boy tighter, wanting to protect him, he felt a stab of pain when he thought about the fact that his son had just been abandoned on a doorstep. He pulled out his phone and wondered who to contact first, Mycroft who despite everything was Sherlock’s greatest advocate or John who was Sherlock’s best friend. He decided that he might actually NEED Mycroft to be there in case anything legal came up. He quickly dialled Mycroft’s number and waited for him to answer.

“Sherlock, is everything okay?” Mycroft said the concern evident in his voice.

“I have a bit of a situation Mycroft, and I need your help.” Sherlock said as her rubbed soothingly on the baby’s back. 

“Okay then, tell me where to meet you.” Mycroft said and Sherlock could hear the man was already moving.

“Bart’s paediatric centre.” Sherlock said quietly.

Sherlock heard Mycroft’s quick inhalation of breath, he could tell that Mycroft was already putting the pieces together “I’ll be there as soon as possible … I won’t need social services, will I?”

Sherlock knew that his brother had definitely figured it out now and that this was his completely non-subtle way of asking if Sherlock was going to keep his child. Sherlock barely thought for a second before saying “No, you won’t need them brother mine.” 

Sherlock was about to hang up when Mycroft said, “Boy or girl?” 

“A son Mycroft, I have a son.” Sherlock said and for the first time in his life he was choked up.

Twenty minutes later Sherlock was sat in a hospital room which held a crib and was decorated in teddy bears, his son had been given the all clear and the doctor had told him that Clarice had given birth there yesterday but had left before they discharged her or the baby. Inwardly Sherlock seethed that she had put his son in danger and this only became more prominent when the doctor told him that his son had been two weeks premature, Clarice should have left him at the hospital and not on a doorstep in the middle of November. Now Sherlock just sat looking at his son and waiting for Mycroft. His son had woken ten minutes ago and the nurses had been kind enough to provide a bottle so that Sherlock could feed him. Now the baby was in the crib contently sucking on his lip and his head was turned in Sherlock’s direction. Sherlock was smiling at him even though he knew that his son couldn’t actually see him properly yet. All the information that he had read before Rosie’s arrival seemed to come to the forefront of his mind and he had never been gladder to have the knowledge. When Mycroft walked in he was already creating a list of all the things he would have to buy. 

Sherlock instantly relaxed when he felt a familiar hand land on his shoulder, it was one of the hands that had pushed bullies away from him, the same hand that had gently pointed out deductions when he was just starting to learn and it was the same hand that had wiped his sweat soaked brow as he went through withdrawals. Sherlock looked at Mycroft who seemed to be drinking in every aspect of his nephew. “You do make life interesting brother dear.” Mycroft said softly, Sherlock watched Mycroft crouched in front of him for the first time in years “This won’t be easy Sherlock but I have no doubt that you will be an amazing father, and I’ll be here to support you as always.” Sherlock then di something that he hadn’t done in years and pulled his brother into a hug as the last few hours hit him hard, Mycroft froze for a second before bringing his arms hesitantly round Sherlock’s back. Two minutes later they were both stood by the crib pretending that the emotional scene hadn’t just happened “So, when are they saying he can go home?” Mycroft asked as he watched his brother stroke a finger down his nephew’s cheek. 

“Hmmm they want to keep him overnight because of the trauma … How could she do that Mycroft? Just leave him on the doorstep in the freezing cold.” Sherlock looked at his older brother in a way reminiscent of when a young Sherlock asked why Redbeard wasn’t coming home.

Mycroft sighed “I don’t know Sherlock, I’ve never met her but what matters is that you were there to pick him up just like you always will be. Do you know what you want to name him?”

Sherlock’s gaze locked on Mycroft as he said “Mycroft I’d like to introduce you to your nephew, Ashford Mycroft Hamish Holmes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the Watson's

Sherlock was pleased to see the shocked look on Mycroft’s face “I know you’re going to be just as annoying as an uncle as you are as a brother, but I also know that despite you’re holier than thou attitude that you will do the best by him, and that is the most important thing.” Sherlock enjoyed seeing Mycroft flustered and it was even better that it was so difficult to get him in this state. 

“Thank-you brother mine, it is truly an honour. I’ll have the nursery sorted out in John’s old room by the time Ashford is discharged tomorrow, any particular preference?” Mycroft asked already back to business. 

Sherlock thought momentarily, he wanted the room to be a soothing place for his son, “Actually yes, I’d like sky blue walls, with clouds and bees, I’ll pick up cot bedding when I go shopping but I want strong oak furnishings if you don’t mind, including a rocking chair for night feeds. Definitely a bee theme throughout the room please Mycroft.” Sherlock saw the subtle smile that Mycroft has on his face, his brother had always found his fascination with bee’s amusing. “Um… also I want a crib in my room as Ashford will need to be near me to begin with and … I actually have a favour to ask you if possible?” Sherlock mumbles, he hated asking people for things but this was for his son, his son who he already loved more than anyone else in the world. Mycroft hummed in response only his eyes showing his interest “Um … can you have some of your men disinfect the kitchen and move my Chemistry equipment up to the attic, I’ll convert it into the lab when I have time but …” he looked at his sleeping son “something tells me that experiments will be the last thing on my mind for a few months.” Mycroft smiled and nodded before patting Sherlock on the shoulder, looking at Ashford and then left briskly through the open door already on the phone to his people to decorate the nursery and set up a surprise lab for Sherlock. 

Sherlock allowed himself to relax just for a minute, he had things to do but just for a minute he wanted to bask in this new feeling of unconditional love. Ashford seemed to disagree with that notion as he woke up and a high pitch whine. Sherlock instantly moved closer to the crib and picked Ashford up in one fluid graceful movement, bringing him close into his chest, Ashford’s head rested in the crook of Sherlock’s neck as he squirmed trying to get closer “Hush little man, it’s okay, Daddy’s here he won’t let anything hurt you.” Ashford calmed down as Sherlock whispered promises into his ear. A few minutes later as Ashford mouthed at Sherlock’s shirt, Sherlock decided that he needed to face the music and call the Watson’s. He really wanted to shout it from the rooftops but there were people he needed to tell in person and the first on that list were Mary and John, and so Sherlock bolstered his courage before dialling Johns number. It rang three times before John answered. 

“Hey Sherlock, have we got a case?” John asked eagerly.

“Um no we haven’t … I was wondering if you, Mary and Rosie could meet me?” Sherlock asked nervously. 

“Yeah sure we can come around Baker Street now.” John said and Sherlock could tell he was already getting Mary and Rosie out of the door.

“Um no, no John not Baker Street, Bart’s Paediatric and before you ask all will be revealed when you get here.

There was silence on the other end of the line before John said “Okay, we’ll be there in twenty minutes … are you sure it’s okay if Rosie comes?”

“Yes, John I’d hardly let you take my God-Daughter somewhere that wasn’t safe.” Sherlock said briskly before saying good-bye and hanging up the phone. Ashford was getting fussy because he was hungry and Sherlock didn’t like to see the frustrated look on his son’s face “Now, now my little troublemaker, Daddy will get you something to eat, just give me a minute.” Ashford was crying now, his little face screwed up and his little fists clenching sporadically. Sherlock went to find a nurse to ask for some milk and ten minutes later he was sat in front of the crib with Ashford contently drinking his milk, and as Sherlock sat there looking at his beautiful son, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was, he also couldn’t believe how much his son looked like him and Sherlock was happy, and could only hope that Ashford wouldn’t gain any features from the woman who thought it was right to abandon a premature baby on a doorstep on a cold winters night.

For the first time in his life Sherlock’s entire focus was centred on one thing and it was his son, he was taking in every bit of information about his little boy, including all the details about Ashford’s birth in the hospital file. Apparently, the birth had been straight forward and Clarice had only used gas and air as pain relief. The nurse had noted Clarice’s disinterest, but also that Ashford had received that first crucial feed of breast milk that was filled of colostrum. Ashford had weighed just five pounds nine ounces but was very long at twenty inches. Sherlock averted his attention from the file briefly to bring Ashford up to his muslin covered shoulder and burp him, he was rewarded with a loud belch from his son “Ahh good boy better out than in.” Sherlock said as he stroked down Ashford’s back. 

Just then there was a knock on the door and John, Mary and Rosie were being led into the room by a nurse who took the empty bottle from Sherlock before smiling and leaving the room.

John and Mary were staring at him while nine-month-old Rosie slept strapped to Mary’s chest. Sherlock waited for one of them to say something because he certainly didn’t feel like starting this particular conversation.

“Sherlock.” John said warily “Whose baby is that?” 

“Don’t be stupid John, it is quite obvious that this is my baby.” Sherlock said his usual attitude returning in the comfort of his familiar friends. After that came the explanation of what had happened and the spike of icy anger as he told them how Clarice had left his baby boy on the doorstep of 221B Baker Street. 

Sherlock watched their expressions throughout, he saw how Mary looked murderous at the thought of a Mother abandoning her child, he saw Johns look of surprise morph into a look of pride when Sherlock told them that he was going to keep him. 

‘Alright then Sherlock, tell me his name.” John said happily.

“Okay then John, Mary I would like to introduce you to Ashford Mycroft Hamish Holmes.” Johns mouth gaped and Mary was smirking.

“Hamish? … Hamish, seriously Sherlock I was joking when I said that to you and The Woman” Sherlock laughed and his heart felt lighter now that he knew that John, Mary and Mycroft all supported his decision. Ashford gurgled in his sleep and all eyes fell on the little boy who had changed Sherlock’s life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD NOT SHOPPING!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashford's pram - https://www.silvercrossbaby.com/our-products/prams-and-pushchairs/wave/claret/
> 
> Ashford's bottles - https://www.mothercare.com/bottle-feeding/tommee-tippee-complete-feeding-kit/LGE667.html?cgid=feeding_bottles&dwvar_LGE667_color=Blue
> 
> Ashford's cot bedding - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/5d/11/3b5d110eaf1ed4896c7dac0843526394.jpg

“He looks so like you Sherlock.” Mary said softly. Sherlock just smiled as he watched Ashford try to focus on the other people in the room, his too young eyes squinting in the bright light. John just looked flabbergasted at the whole scenario, his eyes never left Ashford and his mouth was slightly slack jawed. Sherlock stood up and placed his now sleeping son in the crib gently stroking his forehead before turning to face the Watson’s. 

“I was wondering if I could as a favour.” Sherlock said reluctantly, two favours in one day didn’t seem like a good idea, but needs must. John and Mary just nodded smiling “Um Mary can you sit with Ashford while I go for a couple of hours, I need to go and get some essentials and I could use John’s help but I don’t want to leave Ashford on his own.” Sherlock was shuffling his feet and both John and Mary could tell that Sherlock was uncomfortable asking them to do this.

“Of course.” Mary said instantly “It’s important that you get the things that Ashford needs and me and Rosie can keep him company while you and John go shopping, I’ll make sure he’s okay Sherlock, don’t worry.” She looked down at her watch “But you should probably go now before the shops get busy.” She watched as John and Sherlock exchanged looks before Sherlock put on his Belfast coat and kissed Ashford’s forehead and John kissed both her and Rosie before both of them swept out the room.

Sherlock and John sat in a taxi which was reassuringly normal for Sherlock who felt like his entire life had been turned upside down. And suddenly Sherlock was talking “I’m scared John, I’m utterly petrified, how am I in any way good enough to be a father? He’s so small John even smaller than Rosie was, what if he gets hurt? I’ve been clean for years John but what if I relapse?” Sherlock’s speech was fast and almost incoherent and John struggled to keep up. He quickly grasped Sherlock’s hand and squeezed slightly.

“Sherlock, every new father gets scared, I was terrified when Rosie was just born, and you’re right Ashford is tiny even for a baby, but he’ll grow like a weed Sherlock and one day he will probably be as tall as you. We all have things in our past that we don’t want our children exposed to, but that just means we work even harder to make sure that those things don’t touch them, Sherlock Ashford means that you have one more thing to keep you clean, you’ve done so well recently Sherlock and now I’m even more confident that you will stay clean.” Sherlock seemed calmer after Johns reassuring words and they sat in comfortable silence until they reached a destination that Sherlock never thought he would step foot in. Mothercare.

Sherlock approached the shop like he would a crime scene, his brain working as fast as it could to process information. But on the outside, he was cool, calm and collected the perfect picture of a father shopping for his son. Sherlock already had a list in his head of all the essentials he would need, but he thought it would be easier to find a sore clerk and get them to help. His eyes scanned the store looking for the least annoyingly dull employee and spotted his target just coming out of the back room, a petite woman with a blonde bob, dressed in the employee uniform. He looked at John who was by the new-born clothes, Sherlock smiled, the man was looking for a present for Ashford. Sherlock moved casually towards the woman and plastered on a charming smile “Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?” he said happily.

The woman smiled at him “Of course, what can I do for you?” she asked, Sherlock almost sighed when he saw her flick her hair flirtatiously, but refrained realising that he would need her help.

“I need everything that you would need for a new-born.” He said politely “My son was just born but I didn’t know about him until now and I have full custody.”

The woman’s eyes widened before her professional persona took over “Okay then if you’ll just follow me we will get started, lets get a pram first.” She said as she led him over to a display of prams “Have you got a budget?” She asked.

Sherlock shook his head “No I just want what is best for my son.” The woman nodded before leading him to the stores collection of top of the range prams. Sherlock’s eyes immediately focused on a claret coloured silver cross pram which looked safe but also had the option to add a second seat for when he had Rosie.

The shop assistant followed his gaze, “Ah I see you’ve spotted our Silver cross ‘wave’ edition, it comes with a heavy price tag but it is very versatile, you can have it front or rear facing, or use it with the car seat, there is also the option to add another seat if you have additional children.” The woman gave a sales pitch but Sherlock had already made up his mind.

“I’ll take it with all the accessories including and additional seat and the car seat please.” The woman looked shocked. 

“A…All the accessories, including the parasol and baby bag?” Sherlock rolled his eyes but nodded firmly.

“Yes, I want every available option and upgrade.” He said as he started moving on and the woman started tapping away on her tablet and followed him. 

Next stop was cot bedding and Sherlock quickly found a bumble bee themed set which included everything he needed from blankets to cot bumpers, the sales assistant kept chatting away as the made their way around the shop picking swings, play mats and every possible thing that his little boy could need. Sherlock had a few moments where he felt overwhelmed but one such moment was when they were looking at bottles it suddenly hit him that there were all these options and he hadn’t had the time to research but in the end, he got a Tommee Tipee feeding set which included everything from a bottle warmer to a steriliser. Eventually they made their way round to where John was still looking at clothes. This bit was easy to Sherlock he picked out a variety of baby grows, sleep suits and every other bit of clothing he could find in a variety of sized including special clothes for premature babies. When he was finished and had everything but some essentials like the nappy bag, some warm clothes, blankets and the car seat sent to Baker Street, Sherlock turned around and saw John carrying a rather large shopping bag, he was smirking and Sherlock wondered if he had somehow found some hideous John-like jumpers for Ashford … Sherlock smiled when he realised that he didn’t really care if John had because no matter what he had a son.


End file.
